Addicted to you
by TRod
Summary: Songfic: Rachel que acaba de terminar su relación con Brody, se enamora de Quinn en un club al ritmo de una canción de Shakira.


**Hola, no se si realmente alguien lea esto, espero que si. Este es el primer Fanfic que he escrito así que cualquier cosa, si les gusta o si no, no duden en decirlo, de antemano ofrezco una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que puedan encontrar.**

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen y la canción de Addicted To You de Shakira tampoco.**

* * *

Vivía en Nueva York la ciudad de mis sueños. Me encontraba cursando mi último año en NYDA y estaba apunto de lograr por lo que tanto había luchado todos estos años, llenos de clases de baile y canto, protagonizar Funny Girl en Broadway. Mi vida era perfecta a los ojos de muchos, pero no para mi. Acaba de terminar con mi novio de los últimos dos años, Brody Weston, yo había soñado toda una vida con él. Realmente estaba enamorada y aunque no lo quisiera, esta situación estaba opacando el éxito en mi vida profesional.

Todo cambió una noche, cuando mi mejor amigo Kurt vino con una invitación inesperada. Me encontraba en mi departamento, viendo una película. Todo estaba bastante desordenado y mi aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Todo esto es raro en mi, soy una persona muy ordenada y me preocupo mucho por mi cuidado personal.

**Vamos Rachel tenemos que salir, necesitas divertirte, olvidarte de todo esto** -dijo Kurt con bastante insistencia, pero yo simplemente moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación- **Por favor. De verdad, si no es por ti, entonces hazlo por mi. Necesito salir y no quiero hacerlo solo**.

**Kurt ya te dije que no quiero, no tengo ganas, no se porque insistes tanto**- ya me estaba exasperado, es que no puede entender que solo quiero quedarme aquí y revolcarme en mi miseria.

**Mira, si te insisto es porque estoy preocupado, ¡esto!-** dijo señalando el lugar y a mi- esto no eres tú y necesito que regreses.

**Kurt yo...**- eso fue todo, me rompí, lloré, sentía tanto dolor en ese momento, Brody lo arruino todo, mis sueños de tener una familia con el, de tener nuestro cuento de hadas, donde yo era la princesa y el mi príncipe perfecto. Todo se acabo, cuando lo descubrí en la cama con una de sus "amigas". Kurt no hizo nada más que abrazarme, sostenerme, con eso era suficiente.

**El no te merece preciosa, tu eres demasiado buena y encontraras quien lo sepa valorar, encontraras a alguien que te haga la mujer más feliz del mundo, que solo con verte te haga sentir amada y respetada, que te de todo lo que tu mereces**- entonces lo comprendí Brody no merecía mis lágrimas, no merecía que pusiera mi vida en pausa, tenía que salir y olvidarme de ese idiota.

_Debe ser el perfume que usas_

_O el agua con la que te bañas_

_Pero cada cosita que haces_

_A mí me parece una hazaña_

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Por lo general uno, no recuerda la primera vez que ve a una persona. Pero yo, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Íbamos entrando al club la música sonaba fuerte. No sé porque, creo que fue instinto o el destino, pero algo me hizo dirigir la mirada hacia las pista de baile, exactamente hacia un punto en concreto. Ahí en el preciso momento, en ese instante, en ese segundo exacto la vi. Su hermoso cabello rubio, brillante y despeinado,algunos mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor que le causaba el estar bailando. Me provocaba enredar mis dedos en el, me preguntaba cómo se sentiría, sería suave, como tocar una nube.

**Rach... Rachel, RACHEL-** me gritó Kurt, apartando mi atención de aquella chica voltee a verlo- **Que es lo que ves que no me hacías caso**- pregunto. Estaba a punto de responderle, inventando una excusa cuando me interrumpió- **Olvídalo vamos a conseguir una mesa.**

**Esto esta llenísimo**- dije intentando no chocar con un par de personas- **deberíamos haber ido a un lugar un poco más tranquilo.**

**No, este lugar es perfecto, te va a encantar, la música es genial-** dijo demasiado emocionado. la verdad es que tenia razón la música era muy buena y a pesar de estar algo lleno el ambiente era bueno, todos se veían bastante divertidos.

**Ya lo veremos-** dije solo por molestarlo un poco- **Voy por una copa a la barra, ¿quieres algo?**

**No, esperaré un poco más, en realidad estoy esperando a alguien-** parecía un poco nervioso.

**Kurt si ibas a verte con alguien, hubiéramos salido en otra ocasión. No quiero interrumpir nada-** realmente no quería estorbar, Kurt es mi amigo y él también merece encontrar una pareja que lo haga feliz. No puede estarse preocupando por mi siempre.

**No interrumpes nada, solo danos un poco de tiempo a sola y todo estará perfecto, lo prometo-** sonrió de una forma tan cálida que me hizo sentir que todo estaría bien, le devolví la sonrisa inmediatamente.

**Esta bien, entonces te veo en un rato y suerte-** dije al tiempo que me alejaba en dirección hacia la barra.

_Me besaste esa noche_

_Cual si fuera el último día de tu boca_

_Cada que yo me acuerdo_

_Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca_

_Son tus ojos marrones_

_Con esa veta verdosa_

_Es tu cara de niño_

_Y esa risa nerviosa_

Me senté en la barra, no sabia que pedir o si debía pedir algo, no soy de beber. No creo que el alcohol sea la solución a mis problemas y mucho menos creo que sirva para olvidar. Me parece algo tonto de parte de las personas usar el alcohol para olvidar, si al dia siguiente lo recuerdan todo, lo peor es que lo recuerdan con un dolor de cabeza horrible y unas nauseas para morirte.

**hola, esta ocupado -** preguntó alguien, señalando el lugar a mi lado- **lo que pasa es que no hay más lugar**- entonces note que era la chica rubia de la pista de baile- **Y de verdad necesito sentarme un momento**- su voz era un poco ronca, profunda y aterciopelada.

**No esta ocupado, claro que puedes sentarte-** dije rápidamente , ella se sentó muy cerca de mi, su olor invadió mis fosas nasales, era como el olor de las flores en primavera, como el rocío que cubre las plantas en las mañanas de verano, era encantador, hipnótico, me cautivó por completo, pero a la vez me hizo querer escapar, simplemente salir corriendo, huir de este sinfín de sensaciones que me invadía.

**¿Quieres tomar algo?-** me susurro al oído.

**No gracias, estoy bien así-** dije nerviosa.

**Entonces baila conmigo por favor-** no espero respuesta, simplemente me arrastro a la pista.

Lo nuestro no era bailar, era más que bailar, era mucho más que eso y las dos lo sabíamos. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente unidos y nos movíamos en perfecta sintonía, una contra la otra, acompañadas por la música. Podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, cada textura de su piel y de nuestras ropas. Podía sentir la pasión, el deseo recorrerme, cosas que no supe describir y tampoco me preocupe por hacerlo en ese momento.

Entonces sucedió. Acercó su rostro al mío, colocó su boca en mi mandíbula, arrastró sus labios lentamente por mi mejilla, dejando un rastro húmedo, hacia mi oído y me susurro- **voy besarte-** la manera en que lo hizo me enloqueció, olvide todo, hasta mi nombre, en ese momento no supe quien era, ni de dónde venía, tampoco a dónde iba y en vez de ella besarme, quien la bese fui yo. La bese como jamas había besado a nadie. En el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, no sentí que había encontrado a la otra mitad de mi alma, ni fuegos artificiales, sentí una explosión con el poder de mil bombas ató a mi alrededor desapareció éramos ella y yo, solo ella y yo.

**Vamonos de aquí, vamonos ya**- dijo, yo no pude más que asentir y ver su cara, vi sus ojos verdes hermosos, llenos de expresión, de vida, de deseo, su sonrisa descarada y su cara de niña. La lleve a la salida.

_I'm addicted to you_

_Porque es un vicio tu piel_

_Baby I'm addicted to you_

_Quiero que te dejes querer_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Porque es un vicio tu piel_

_Baby I'm addicted to you_

_Quiero que te dejes querer_

No se ni como llegamos a este lugar , pero ahí estábamos en una pequeña salita de una suit, en un sofá, ella sobre mi. Podía sentirla en cada parte de mi cuerpo, besándome hasta el alma, con sus manos a cada lado de mi, sosteniendo su peso y mis manos enredadas en su pelo, acariciando su cuello, no podía dejar de tocarla, de sentirla. Su piel era tan suave. No necesitamos hablar, no había que decir nada, ambas sabíamos lo que queríamos lo que deseábamos. Poco a poco fui incorporando y ella se bajó de encima de mi. Me pare le sonreí y quite mi vestido lentamente, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior de encaje, su boca se abrió y no pude evitar el sentimiento de satisfacción que me invadió. Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la habitación lo mas sexi que tardo en seguirme.

_Por el puro placer de flotar_

_Ahora sí me llevó la corriente_

_Ya no puedo dormir ni comer_

_Como lo hace la gente decente_

_Y tu recuerdo ha quedado en mí_

_Así como un broche prendido en mi almohada_

_Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez_

_No te acuerdas de nada_

Cuando desperté estaba sola en la habitación de hotel, el cuarto era un desastre, ropa en el piso. Mi cuerpo adolorido en partes que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler. No pude evitar sonreír. Me levante, la busque por el lugar y como era de esperarse no la encontré. Se fue y ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, su numero de teléfono o donde podía localizarla. Me dejo el recuerdo de una noche increíble, intensa y el anhelo de algo mas.

Por la tarde me encontraba en mi casa, acostada en mi cama y a lo lejos pude escuchar como tocaron el timbre, me apresure a levantarme y a abrir. Tal vez podía ser ella, puede de alguna forma u otra supiera mi dirección y que se arrepintiera de haberse ido de esa forma. Se que solo la conozco desde anoche pero fueron tantos los sentimientos los que causó en mí, que creo que mi hizo adicta a ella, me encantaría conocerla, saber lo que le gusta y lo que no, sus cosas favoritas, saber reconocer sus gestos, sus secretos, conocer a la perfección su corazón.

Abro y es Kurt.

**a... eres tú-** digo totalmente decepcionada.

**si quieres me voy, veo que esperas a alguien más-** dijo haciendo el ademán de irse.

**No, espera entra**- abro la puerta y lo invitó a pasar a la sala- **quieres algo de tomar**- pregunto.

**No gracias**- dice sentándose en el sillón- **Que paso ayer Rachel, desapareciste sin más, estaba preocupado.**

**No paso nada, simplemente no me sentía bien y decidí volver a casa-** voltee hacia otro lado, no me gusta mentir pero no quería contarle, suficiente tiene con mis problemas con Brody para que ahora le diga que me enamore de... espera, no, no me enamore de nadie es muy pronto. Ni siquiera la conozco estoy loca.

Se cuando mientes, eres pésima mentirosa y te vi con la rubia- dijo cerrando un ojo, mientras se reía.

No resistí, le conté todo con detalle - **No sé qué me pasa ahora, no he podido comer, ni dormir no dejo de pensar en ella y no se como encontrarla-** digo al borde del llanto- **Estoy mal Kurt, no la conozco de nada y me siento tan desesperada por tenerla conmigo, que tal si es una ladrona, una asesina en serie o peor que tal si no le gusta Barbra.**

**Rachel, que no le guste Barbra no es peor que ser una asesino. No te preocupes pequeña, la vamos a encontrar. Entonces vas a saber qué es y que no es. Tampoco te preocupes por el tiempo en el que la conoces, si tu sabes que es la indicada nadie puede decirte lo contrario, es a ti a quien debe de gustarle y no a los demás. Yo soy de los creyentes en el amor y esto es tan romántico. Tienes todo mi apoyo**- una sonrisa enorme se instaló en mi rostro ante las palabras de Kurt, es un gran amigo.

_Son tus manos_

_El olor de tu espalda_

_Lo que no tiene nombre_

_Lo logró tu mirada_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Porque es un vicio tu piel_

_Baby I'm addicted to you_

_Quiero que te dejes querer_

Un mes pasó y aún no la encontraba, estaba en la misma situación, no podía olvidar su olor, su mirada, y cada uno de sus gestos, sus sonrisas, me aterraba el pensar que jamas la volvería ver y sucedió de nuevo, otra vez el instinto o el destino intervinieron y voltee en el segundo correcto para verla, caminaba por el parque, sonriendo, con su pelo rubio, siendo alborotado por el viento, parecía un ángel ante mis ojos, fue la más bella visión que pude haber tenido, estaba hermosa y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarla.

Me pare frente a ella le sonreí y como antes, no necesitamos palabras simplemente la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude y la bese.

**Quiero conocerte, quiero que seas todo para mi y quiero serlo todo para ti, quiero amarte y que me ames-** se me quedó viendo, con una sonrisa enorme- **Soy Rachel por cierto y soy adicta a ti.**

_I'm addicted to you_

_Porque es un vicio tu piel_

_Baby I'm addicted to you_

_Quiero que te dejes querer_

**Soy Quinn y también soy adicta a ti.**

Entonces aprendí que no todo en la vida es un cuento de hadas, con princesas y princesas perfectos. La vida es mucho mas que eso, la vida esta llena de emociones, de ilusiones, también hay dolor, lagrimas y muchas cosas mas, pero mientras nos mantengamos fuertes y luchando por lo que amamos, siempre siempre seremos recomenzados.


End file.
